


Soft Place To Land

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina’s life wasn’t supposed to turn out this way: unhappy marriage, dead end job and an unplanned pregnancy. When she meets the town’s new doctor, however, everything changes. She has a new thrill. But is it worth the risk for both of them?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 52
Kudos: 48





	1. The Negative

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of Waitress for Outlaw Queen. It will follow the movie and broadway musical, while also being its own thing of course. If you haven’t seen it, some warnings: this fic will contain adultery, domestic violence and alcoholism. I am changing the doctor and patient relationship though, because I can’t get around that. Robin is only her doctor in this chapter and that is it.

Sugar. Butter. Flour.

So often, people ask for Regina’s secret ingredient to her pies and that’s what she tells them. It’s nothing special, not even the cliché “dash of love”. Regina never does anything special with her pies. Often they come to her off the top of her head, when she’s in the shower or something horrible has just happened. Sometimes it’s something good. Others she takes from the cookbook her father left behind, but she tries to stick to her own. Those are the ones that the customers seem to love best. 

She’s working on a new pie today, one that came to her on the walk over: Dirt Country Road Pie. Chocolate, of course. Oreo crumble and whipped cream around the edges. She debates to add gummy worms and ultimately decides against it. It’d be too messy to eat and people might find it childish. With the ingredients laid out in front of her, she turns up the cracked radio that sits on the shelf above her pie making station and gets to work. Granny agrees to give her overtime if she comes in early to work on the pies before the diner opens and she agrees, even on the mornings she doesn’t have a shift. Lord knows they need the money.

Regina likes the early mornings when she makes her pie. She turns on the rock station and gets into the zone. No one else is in, Granny trusts her with a key. Ever since Ruby took off to travel, Granny jokes that Regina is the only family she has left. Sure, Granny likes her other employees but no one else has a key. No one else is trusted enough to make the famous pies.

After the twelfth pie is put in the oven and Regina has started on the chalkboard specials, she hears a knock at the front door. It’s Killian, the manager. Regina lets him in and ignores his wink.

“What’s the special pie of the day?”

“Dirt Country Road,” Regina tells him, going to lock the door once more, only to have it pushed open.

“I’m on time, I’m on time!” Mary Margaret exclaims. 

“You’re never late,” Regina tells her with a chuckle.

“I nearly was. My alarm didn’t go off.”

“Enough chit chat,” Killian cuts in. “Start setting up for the morning.”

Mary Margaret nods, though Regina doesn’t miss the eye roll. “Yes, boss.”

Mary Margaret is her odd friend. If anyone saw them together, they’d wonder why they even got along. Mary Margaret talks too fast, sometimes misses the joke and can’t keep a secret for the life of her. But she’s loyal, that’s for sure. The day she started working at Granny’s, she stepped next to Regina and wouldn’t stop talking until Regina finally broke. Mary Margaret had a sassy side to her, just as much as she had a quirky one. Killian got to her just as much as he did to Regina and Mal.

Speaking of Mal…

There’s shaking on the door 15 minutes later, not long before they’re due to open. Regina has finished decorating the chalkboards with all the specials. Mary Margaret sets the tables and marries the ketchups. Killian fills the till in the register and double checks their work. Finally, there’s a sighting of a curly haired blonde outside the door. Killian opens it, looking annoyed.

“You’re late,” he says.

“And you’re a drunk,” Mal retorts, sliding her sunglasses up. “I had to drop Hades off at work.”

“Get a new car.”

“Give me a raise.”

“Hey, guys,” Regina cuts in. “We’re gonna open in 15 minutes. The other staff will be here soon. Maybe can we spend one morning not fighting.”

Mal and Killian exchange a look that say they obviously can’t. Regina rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at the sugar shakers. Mal disappears into the back, only to return with a paper bag. She walks over to Mary Margaret and starts whispering. Mary Margaret nods a few times, looking over at Regina. Regina makes a face, shrugging. It took longer for Mal and Mary Margaret to become friends, they’re nowhere near alike. Sometimes it’s weird now to see them get along.

“Hey Regina,” Mal says. “Come with us to the back.”

“Why?”

“Just come with us.”

They’re both looking at her weirdly and Regina doesn’t like it. Still, she ignores Killian’s warning that they have a limited time before opening and follows her friends into the break room. It’s small, just a card table with a couple of chairs. There’s the mandatory OSHA posters and a few pictures of Granny when she was in her 20s and she bought her place. Connected is the employee washroom, the preferred place to go on a shift. Customers can be disgusting.

“Regina,” Mal says firmly. “Time to pee on a stick.”

Regina groans as Mal pulls a pregnancy test box out of the brown paper bag. She knew it was a mistake to tell her friends that she was late. It’s only a couple of weeks. Sure, it’s never happened before, but it’s probably just stress. It has nothing do with anything.

“Mal…”

“Mal’s right,” Mary Margaret says. “You need to take this test.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Well that’s a stupid way of looking at it,” Mal tells her. “Soon, your belly will tell you.”

“It’s probably going to be negative anyway.”

“So take the test and find out.” Mal waves the box in front of her.

Regina glowers at the box. She can’t believe she’s in this situation, she wasn’t supposed to ever be here. 

She also knows the only way to get Mary Margaret and Mal off her back is to take the damn test.

Regina snatches the box and opens it. “Fine. I’ll take it.”

“Thank you,” Mal says, a satisfied smile going across her face.

“How did this happen?” Mary Margaret asks as Regina disassembles the box and throws the instructions at her. “I thought you don’t sleep with your husband anymore.”

Regina groans as the memory, or what’s left of it, comes flooding back. “I don’t but he got me drunk, and I do stupid things when I drink. Like sleep with my husband.”

Mal places a hand on her back. “Honey, we’ve all been there.”

Mal is potentially the only person who gets what Regina is going through, though not completely. Hades isn’t the perfect husband, he just bores Mal and never wants to do anything. He’s also a sponge and tends to rely on her for everything. They have sex as much as Regina and Jefferson do-rarely. But Hades is better than Jefferson in some ways. If Mal had a pregnancy scare, she wouldn’t be terrified to bring the baby home like Regina is.

Yet, there was one night, in that stupid red dress. She had worn it to feel sexy and chic. Jefferson had brought home her favorite wine and had cleaned up well. He was being nice and for once, she could remember why she married him. She had one glass, then another. After the whole bottle, there was a blur of him carrying her to the bedroom and the dress on the floor. She vaguely remembers asking about a condom, but can’t remember his answer. The next day, Jefferson had yelled at her for falling asleep right after sex and she tried to block the whole night out.

Until now.

Mal looks at Mary Margaret. “Read the instructions.”

Mary Margaret glances down at the black and white sheet. “Don’t insert the test stick into your vagina.”

Mal places her hand on her face. “Thanks.”

“Well! It’s basic! Pee on the stick and wait to see if it’s one or two lines.” She looks back over at Regina. “I hope you drank enough water.”

Regina lets out a deep breath and heads into the bathroom. Mary Margaret is right, the test is simple enough and she does it with ease. She calls out to the girls to set a timer and they agree. Even so, she sits with her skirt down and the test on the counter for awhile. She can hear Mal and Mary Margaret whispering in the break room, but she tries to drown them out with her own thoughts.

I can’t have a baby because Jefferson would be a terrible father pie. Crushed walnuts. Whisked eggs…

Are you seriously thinking about pies right now?

She should’ve been on the pill. They stopped having sex years ago, but she still should’ve done it.

It was only one time though. Even back when she and Jefferson regularly had sex, they would forget condoms and she never got pregnant. He’d always pull out, they were fine. He probably succeeded. Jefferson isn’t good at a lot, but…yeah, he did that. Even if he didn’t, she can’t be pregnant. The lack of period is just from stress. She’s working a lot more these days, she and Jeff are always fighting.

That’s it, all of this is a result of stress. She’s not pregnant. When she picks up the test, it’ll be one line and she can go on with her life. She can continue saving for the pie contest in Boston and that’ll be her ticket out of this crappy town. An escape from her crappy life.

The timer outside the door dings and Regina rises to her feet, pulling up the power blue skirt. She washes her hands and splashes some cool water on her face. In the background, she can hear Mal shooing the other staff out of the break room and Mary Margaret telling Killian they’re going to miss the opening meeting. Her hands shake as she reaches for the upside down pregnancy test and she’s unsure why. It’s negative, of course it is. A baby is not in her future plans.

Regina flips it over and looks down.

Two lines.

“Shit!”

* * *

“You don’t have to have it,” Mal tells Regina.

The three women sit on the sidewalk at the end of their shift. The pregnancy test is in the dumpster out back, ready to go to the dump and not be found by any nosy waitress. Regina’s tried to keep the idea of this baby out of her head all day. She’s served burgers and pie. She’s collected her tips. All she did was flash the test to Mary Margaret and Mal before telling them to dispose of it. Now, she finally gives the pregnancy headspace.

“I don’t know if I could do that,” Regina whispers.

“Are you gonna tell Jefferson?” Mary Margaret asks.

“Fuck no,” Regina says quickly. “At least not yet.”

“You should go see a doctor before anything else. Get it confirmed.”

“I don’t want it to be real.”

“Like it or not,” Mal says. “It is. You’re pregnant with that bastard’s baby and you need to have checkups.”

Regina sighs and folds her arms over her chest. “I feel like I’m supposed to be happy, you know? I’m late 20s. Married. Most women would be over the moon to find out they’re pregnant and I’m miserable.”

“Most women aren’t married to Jefferson.”

As if on cue, the beat up red pick up pulls into the diner parking lot. Regina sighs and pushes herself to her feet, blowing a kiss to her friends, thanking them for waiting with her. They both have their own cars but Regina and Jefferson are a one car-or rather one truck household. She depends on walking or the bus in the morning. He makes a grand gesture of picking her up every night and never lets her forget it.

Regina pulls open the rusted door and slides into the passenger side. Jefferson is still in his overalls from work, grease spread across his forehead.

“Where’s my kiss?” Is her greeting from him.

Regina reluctantly plants a kiss on his cheek. Jefferson holds out his hand.

“And tips?”

Regina digs into her skirt pocket and pulls out the crumpled bills, putting them into his hand. He counts them, an annoyed look forming on his face.

“This is it?”

“It’s Monday,” she says. “Slow day.”

He doesn’t know about the tips burning a hole in the bottom of her bra. If she keeps it up, he’ll never know.

“Maybe you should work somewhere else,” Jefferson jerks the stick shift. “That Italian restaurant would give you better tips.”

“Granny pays me more because I make the pies,” Regina points out.

“Just barely.”

“It’s a small town diner, Jeff. Everyone is just scraping by as it is.”

“Yeah, us included.”

Regina sighs, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. She shakes it out and kicks off her tennis shoes, trying to get as comfortable as she can around her husband.

“You know, maybe I could open my own pie shop,” Regina says, timidly. “I see vacant spaces all the time. If we saved up enough…everyone always says they love my pies…”

Jefferson let out a loud laugh, smacking the steering wheel. “Gina, your pies are good, but you’re no Martha Stewart.”

Regina feels the heat rise to her cheeks and she looks out the window. She thinks of the baby. The pie contest in Boston, with the $25,000 prize money. She thinks of her father and all the things he wanted for her, that she just never accomplished.

She may not want this baby, but she can get it away from Jefferson…if she tries hard enough.

* * *

Pregnant women glow. She thought that was a myth but as she sits in the clinic, the other women in the waiting room are for sure glowing. They rub their baby bumps and smile like their faces are about to fall off. They’re all dressed in pastels and comfy sweaters. Regina is still in her work uniform, a pie on her lap. She knows for a fact that she isn’t smiling. She doesn’t fit in here. They’re gonna kick her out of this club. The elusive glowing knocked up people club. 

“Ms. Mills, the Doctor will see you now,” the nurse says.

Regina rises to her feet and follows her back to the exam room. She settles onto the paper covered cot, her purse and pie still balanced on her lap.

The door opens and instead of Dr. Ryan like she expects, a tall, blonde, blue eyed man walks in. Under his lab coat, he’s wearing a grey button down and black slacks, his stethoscope thrown around his neck. He looks like he stepped out of a medical show and that scares Regina for some reason.

“Hello Ms. Mills, my name is Dr. Locksley,” he says.

“Where is Dr. Ryan?” she blurts out. “She’s been my doctor since I was 16. She delivered me. I asked for Dr. Ryan.” She sounds crazy and she knows it, but she’s had enough of the unexpected in the last 72 hours.

Dr. Locksley holds up a hand. “Ms. Mills, please relax. Dr. Ryan had a family emergency and is out of town. I agreed to see her patient load today, so you were on my chart.”

Regina’s heartbeat slows. “Oh,” she mutters.

“So, our lovely nurse ran some tests on you and you are pregnant,” Dr. Locksley continues. “Congratulations.”

“No.”

He arches an eyebrow. “No?”

“No congratulations. I may be pregnant but I’m not happy about it like every other woman be.”

Dr. Locksley blinks a couple of times. “Oh, well, I could give you a referral to a doctor for termination…”

“No, no, I don’t want to do that,” Regina interrupts. “I’m keeping the baby, I’m just not thrilled about it. I’m not gonna get that glow like those women in your front office.”

He gets a tiny smile. “Okay, then…uncongratulations.”

Regina smiles herself. “Thank you.”

Dr. Locksley consults his tablet. “According to this, you’re 6 weeks along.”

Regina consults her memory. “Yup…that…that adds up. That’s when Jefferson got me drunk.”

“Jefferson?”

“My husband.”

“Oh, I didn’t know, you put Ms.”

“I kept my maiden name.”

Dr. Locksley nods and then looks down at her lap. “Is that a pie?”

Regina suddenly remembers that she brought it in the first place. Dr. Ryan always loves her pies, so she makes sure to bring them. Today, she brought the special: Princess Peppermint Pie. It had been one she had created with Henry when she was little, her first in fact.

“Um, yes,” she says. “I brought it for Dr. Ryan.”

“You brought your OB a pie?”

Regina rolls her eyes. “I’m a waitress, I make them for the diner I work for. This one is peppermint, thus the pink.” She hesitates, before holding the saran wrapped pie tin forward. “You can have it, since Dr. Ryan isn’t here.”

Dr. Locksley grins fully, showing off a pair of attractive dimples. “I’m um…off sugar actually. Diet.”

Regina fixes him with a look. “Life sucks enough, why make it harder on yourself?”

Dr. Locksley chuckles and accepts the pie from her.


	2. A Taste

She doesn’t know why she can’t get the pie out of her head, but it’s impossible. Regina’s made plenty an apple pie before, but this one is different. After soaking the fruit in the cinnamon and finding the right amount of sugar…she’s reaching for the pine nuts. 

Dr. Locksley smells like pine.

She quickly tries to shake that out of her head. So what if he’s handsome with dimples and a megawatt smile? Who cares if when he took her heartbeat, she felt intoxicated by the smell of pine and the woods that surround the doctor’s office. Lately, some scents make her wheezy, but this one isn’t on the list. 

Regina dices the nuts finely, but not too small as she thinks of the rest of the appointment. It was typical, he just checked her over and told her she seemed healthy. And yet, they kept trading jabs over his “diet” and laughing. He ended up giving her his card and telling her that even though Dr. Ryan will be coming back, to call him with any questions. He’s new to town. Him and his wife have just moved to Storybrooke from New York so she could get a job at the local hospital. Dr. Locksley says he’s willing to help her with anything. 

The card is hidden at the bottom of her wallet, burning a hole in it. If she has any questions about this pregnancy, she knows she’ll go to Dr. Ryan. She feels the most comfortable with her. That’s the woman that gave her, her first exam. She was Cora’s doctor and Regina knows that her own delivery was scary. If she wants anyone in her corner, it’s her.

And yet, she also can’t stop thinking of the doctor.

Regina dips the apple mixture into the pine nuts, before putting them into the pie and then putting the strips of dough on top. She’s not doing anything fancy today, the pie doesn’t call for it. Often, apple doesn’t. It’s an American classic for a reason.

Eventually, the pie racks are filled and ready for the day. Mal and Mary Margaret arrive with Killian not far behind. The customers start pouring in for what’s shaping up to be a busy morning. Regina is exhausted, she’s had to cut coffee out and tea doesn’t do the job. Still, she keeps a smile on her face as she serves everyone and tries to keep her tips up.

And then she sees her favorite non-customer.

Georgia Lucas rarely goes by Georgia. Everyone in town calls her Granny, even around her age. She raised her daughter, then got custody of her granddaughter when she was 6 years old. Granny tried to get Ruby into the diner and bed & breakfast business, but it just wasn’t her thing. Ruby had dreams to travel the world and see everything. When she got married, she and her wife did just that, on one condition. The aging Granny would retire and let others take over for her. Granny reluctantly agreed, having hired Regina just two years prior and promoting Killian that year as manager. She trusted her staff and her own condition was that she came in every year to have a meal, check on business.

Granny is seated in her usual spot, center of the diner so she can see all and be equally seen. It’s Regina’s section, just as requested. Regina’s smile becomes real after all day and she makes her way over, pulling her pad out, not that she needs it.

“Morning, Granny,” she says,

Granny smiles. “Good morning, Regina.” She looks her up and down. “When are you due?”

Regina’s eyes widen and her eyes snap back to Mal and Mary Margaret’s sections. Did one of them open their big mouths?

“Relax,” Granny continues. “They didn’t say a word. I can just tell.”

“How?”

“I’ve lived long enough. Is your stupid husband the father?”

“Keep your voice down,” Regina says. She knows better than to talk back to Granny but the last thing she needs is this getting back to Jefferson. “Only a few people know.”

Granny raises an eyebrow. “Ohhhh….so he isn’t.”

Regina rolls her eyes. “No, he is,” she whispers, harshly. “I just don’t want anyone to know yet, especially not him. I want to wait.”

Granny nods, clearly not believing her. She looks down at the plastic wrapped menu, not that she needs it. “I’ll have two eggs over easy,” she says and Regina starts writing. “Bacon, sausage and a side of whole wheat toast. Coffee to start and then juice with my breakfast. What’s the special pie today?”

“Pine nut apple.”

“Add a slice of that for dessert.”

Regina nods and finishes writing down the order. Granny gets the same thing every morning, the only thing that changes is the pie. “Ruby will kill me if she finds out how I let you eat.”

“She knows as well as you that I don’t give you a choice.”

Regina chuckles. “Very true.”

Regina walks back to the window and slaps it onto the line, shouting an “Order up!”. Before she can turn back to her customers, she hears Mary Margaret’s scream.

“Malina!”

“Don’t be so dramatic!”

Regina turns and finds her friends wrestling over Mary Margaret’s bright pink iPhone. She takes a step forward and easily takes it away from both of them. Two sets of eyes look up at her.

“Give it back,” they say at the same time.

“Tell me what’s got you squabbling in front of the customers,” she tells them. “Especially with Granny here.”

“Mary Margaret told me she joined a dating app,” Mal says. “And I just wanna see her profile and who she’s matching with.”

“And I told Mal no, because she’ll make fun of me,” Mary Margaret retorts, sticking out her tongue and proving she’s the youngest.

Regina does all she can to not roll her eyes. She’s a waitress, not a babysitter. “Mal, you can’t steal Mary Margaret’s phone.” Mary Margaret lets out a ha. “Mary Margaret, you know Mal just cares because she doesn’t want you to end up in a ditch.” Mal gets a smug look on her face.

“It took long enough for me to download this thing,” Mary Margaret says. “Debate the pros and cons of each one. And then the guys…”

“Mare…” Regina frowns. “Don’t tell me you have a pro/con list for each guy based on their profile.”

Mary Margaret looks anywhere but her friends and Mal throws her hands up in the air. “This is why I took your phone,” she says. “I love you, but dating is not supposed to be scientific. Just slide left or right and get a good fuck in.”

“Right and what if he rejects me?” Mary Margaret points out. “What if he’s a weirdo that thinks pineapple on pizza is acceptable?”

“Well it is, so I’d say you’re the weirdo.”

“Guys,” Regina warns. She gives Mary Margaret a gentle look. “I know you’re scared, but if you stay inside all the time, you’re never gonna find someone. Your Mr. Right is out there.”

“Regina’s right,” Mal says. 

Mary Margaret sighs. “But what if he’s everything I want and then he hurts me?”

Regina knows that feeling. She didn’t end up with Jefferson because he had always been a loser.

But she’s not about to say that to Mary Margaret, not now.

“Don’t think that way,” she squeezes her friend’s shoulders. “Don’t follow a guy that seems like he wants to harvest your kidneys but also maybe don’t avoid Prince Charming.”

Mal nods. “If such a guy exists.”

Killian leans over the counter. “Hey, I’m glad you guys organized a hen party, but we have these weird things called customers.”

Mal rolls her eyes. “We’re just talking, Killian.”

“Talk and serve.”

“Kiss my ass.”

The bell dings and a plate for Regina’s section comes up. She throws the phone towards Mary Margaret, grabs it and makes a beeline back, not wanting to get wrapped up in another fight.

* * *

Regina divides her tips, finding the balance that Jefferson would believe and her goal for the day. She starts to stuff her secret stash into her bra, only to feel a bit of pain. Dammit. Another symptom of pregnancy. 

“Regina?” Mary Margaret’s voice pipes up. “Mal and I have something for you.”

She puts Jefferson’s portion of the tips in her wallet and turns to her friends. Mal holds forward a package that has balloon wrapping paper. She accepts it and peels back the paper, trying not to make a face at the cover. A woman is cuddling her baby bump and beaming at it with all the love in the world.

“It’s like an off brand What To Expect When Expecting,” Mal explains. “But with better tips, according to the woman at the bookstore.”

“And in the back,” Mary Margaret continues. “There’s a journal for you to write letters to your baby.”

“Letters?” Regina repeats.

Mary Margaret nods. “Yeah. Like you can tell them how you’re feeling about the pregnancy.”

Sore. Tired. Missing coffee. Hating my life.

Not at all things you write to a baby. She may not want this baby, but she’s not going to be Cora. Not if she can help it.

“Thank you guys,” she tries to fake a smile. “It’s sweet. It really is.”

Mal and Mary Margaret aren’t buying it, and she knows it. But what can they expect? A book isn’t going to help her here.

It’s Tuesday night. Jefferson is going to be playing cards and drinking beer with Victor and the others. She loves Tuesdays. She makes dinner for one and goes to bed before he gets home. It’s her one escape from him. 

It also means that she has to take the bus home. Which she doesn’t mind either. She likes the bus. She can zone out and forget about the pains of the day.

Regina settles onto the bench and places her purse on her lap. The bag with the baby book dangles from her hand. She’s tempted to leave it on the bench and forget she was ever given it, but she knows her friends will ask her about it.

“Regina?”

She looks up and sees Dr. Locksley standing there. He’s wearing a leather jacket over a polo shirt, his hair spiked up. 

God, he’s handsome.

“Dr. Locksley.”

“Robin, please,” he says, sitting beside her. “What are you doing here?”

She gestures towards the open road. “Waiting for the bus.”

He winces, then laughs. “Sorry, dumb question.”

“At the risk of also sounding stupid…you don’t seem like a bus person either.”

“I’m not, usually. But my car broke down and is in the shop down the road. Marian has a late shift, so it’s up to me to get back on my own.”

Regina nods. She can smell the pine on him, but doesn’t say anything more.

“So, the pie,” he says.

“Oh, yes,” Regina looks up at him. “Did you like it?”

“It was the best I ever had.”

Her cheeks heat up. “Thank you.”

“It was just so good. I’m not a mint person usually, but I couldn’t stop eating.” He blushes a bit himself, even in the dimples. “I finished it on my own.”

Regina giggles. “That’s good to hear.”

“You broke my diet and are happy?”

“I think you’re fine, even with the pie.” She realizes what she said. “I mean, you know…it won’t kill you, if you only do it once.”

Robin smiles. “I knew what you meant.” He digs his loafer into the ground. “So, you make the pies from scratch?”

Regina nods. “I work for Granny’s Diner, even before then though, I always loved baking. My dad and I actually developed that pie together when I was 9 years old.”

“Really?”

She nods. “During my princess phase. It’s what I wanted to be when I grew up, thus the name.”

Regina can still smell the peppermint and hear her father’s hearty laugh as they mixed the ingredients together. Cora hated baking and was never involved in the process, so it was something just for them. Henry shared family recipes and helped Regina create her own. He let her be creative as possible, never discouraging her from trying something new.

Robin’s smile doesn’t fade. “That’s sweet.” His eyes lock further with hers. “You’re really, talented, you know?”

Regina shrugs. “I guess we’ll see. There’s a contest in Boston that I want to enter. It’s very and official. They’ll be the judge of my talent.”

“Nah, I think I know good pie. They should let me on the panel, I’ll give you a blue ribbon.”

Regina smiles as she swings the strings on her purse. 

“What about you?” Regina asks. “Any hobbies?”

“Not many anymore since I got into medicine and fatherhood.”

“Oh, you have a son?”

Robin nods. “Roland, he’s 4.”

“Wow.” Regina isn’t sure she can imagine this baby past just that, the baby stage. None of her friends have kids. What do 4 year olds even do? “You must be busy.”

“He keeps me on my toes, that’s for sure,” Robin chuckles. “I feel bad sometimes, he has two doctors for parents. We have to work a lot. He has a nanny and she’s great, but it’s not us.”

“I don’t think that’s bad. At least you can financially support him and it just makes the time you have with him even more special. I’m sure he really looks forward to it.”

Robin’s quiet for a minute and at first she’s worried that he overstepped, but then his face softens.

“You’re wise, you know that?”

She laughs. “Not really. This kid is my first and I’ll have no clue what I’m doing.”

“It’s learn as you go, honestly. I’m an OB and that didn’t prepare me for the first time Roland had a huge poop explosion took over his crib.”

Regina wrinkles her nose. “Ew.”

Robin laughs. “It helps to have a strong partner. Marian and I got into a good rhythm.”

Regina folds her arms over her stomach. If, when she tells Jefferson, she knows he isn’t going to be like that. He won’t be waking up to change diapers and help her sterilize pacifiers. She’ll be lucky if his nights with Victor don’t double.

“Must be nice,” she mumbles.

Robin tilts his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume…”

“It’s fine, you don’t want to hear my problems.”

“Hey,” he puts a hand on her shoulder. “No marriage is perfect. Trust me, I get that more than anyone.”

“You were just gushing how great you two are with your kid.”

“That doesn’t mean we don’t have other issues.”

She frowns, not liking the sincerity in his eyes. She doesn’t want to be able to relate to this man.

“Jefferson and I are…fine.”

“You trying to convince me or you?”

Regina sighs. “Look, you could probably tell from the appointment that the pregnancy wasn’t planned. But I’m gonna find a way to make it better.”

I’m gonna find a way to escape.

Robin nods. “Well…if you ever wanna talk, my personal cell is on the card I gave you.”

Regina wants to say she won’t use it, but she also doesn’t want to close that door all together.

The dirt kicks up as the bus pulls in front of them. Regina peers around to the front to read the sign.

“That’d be my bus.” She grabs her bags and stands up. “It was nice to see you, Robin.”

“I’ll be seeing you, Regina.”

She can’t help but smile as she boards the bus.

* * *

Robin thanks Ashley and makes sure she’s safe leaving the driveway. He hasn’t known the college student long but he’s doing his best to trust her. Back in New York City, Marian’s mom watched Roland and they didn’t need a nanny. Now, they’re in a place where they barely know anyone. Ashley has great references, including from the town matriarch Georgia Lucas of all people. Even so, Robin is a city man. He’s cautious with his son.

Roland is already asleep by the time Robin pokes his head into his bedroom. A copy of Goodnight Moon sits on the nightstand, which Ashley said they had read before bed. Robin sneaks in and presses a kiss to his forehead. Roland snorts, but stays asleep, so Robin leaves again.

After inhaling some leftover pizza, he sits in the living room which still has a few moving boxes. He knows he should unpack a bit, but his mind goes back to his conversation with Regina.

He shouldn’t be thinking about her. She’s not even his patient anymore. Dr. Ryan returned this morning, her family emergency well handled. She’ll help Regina through the remainder of her pregnancy.

And yet Robin thinks of Regina’s beautiful brown eyes. The way she laughs at him. That pie was the damn best he ever tasted.

Why can’t he get her out of his damn mind?

Robin hadn’t wanted to move. New York City had been his home for so long, after moving from England when he was 7 years old. He also knew that Marian couldn’t pass up on the job opportunity either. She pointed out how much better the schools in Storybrooke were as well. Any excuse to stay in New York was pure familiarity and not practicality. So, he agreed, but he hadn’t been happy about it.

Now, he finds a reason to enjoy Storybrooke. In the form of the beautiful pie maker.

He knows that’s dangerous.

And yet he gave her his card and wants her to call, more than anything.

That’s another dangerous thought.

Robin pushes himself up off the couch and heads up to the master bedroom. After changing into some flannel pajama pants and a gray t shirt, he finds that he has a text message from an unknown number.

I enjoyed our conversation tonight. This is Regina, by the way.

He can feel himself smile as he replies.

I enjoyed it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr: justanoutlawfic, and you can ask me questions on my CuriousCat which is also justanoutlawfic.


	3. Dear Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Domestic violence.

Regina texts Robin every day. She sends him pictures of the pie and he tells her his craziest patient stories. It's innocent.

Still, she deletes their messages and hides her phone just in case Jefferson sees them. The last thing she needs is for him to get in a tizzy. He's always been the jealous type. Regina remembers back when it started in high school. Keith Nottingham gave her a ride home and Jefferson picked a fight with him the next day. Keith won, calling on his friends and Jefferson had been embarrassed. Regina iced his lip and bandaged his bloody knuckles. He promised he'd never fight again.

One of his first lies. Regina still bandages wounds and presses frozen peas to black eyes. Jefferson thinks he's a tough guy and can take on the guys at the Rabbit Hole. And when Victor brings him home, laughing his ass off, it's Regina's job to take care of her bloodied husband. Even though Victor is a doctor himself and no doubt has practiced intoxicated before.

Regina pushes the thought out of her mind as her phone buzzes with a text from Robin.

What's the special pie today? 

She grins and takes a picture of her masterpiece. Henry taught her that savory pies are just as important as sweet, so she's concocted deep dish blueberry bacon. It's not a best seller, but she still makes it every once in awhile. Her phone buzzes again a few moments later.

_Robin: Sounds like something I'd find in New York. People mix bacon with chocolate there._

_Regina: Now there's an idea._

_Robin: Seriously?_

_Regina: No, people in Storybrooke barely like blueberry and bacon. I doubt they'd be okay with chocolate and pork._

_Robin: Sadly sometimes people are trapped in the same old same old._

She knows this all too well.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret's high pitch squeal breaks through to her and Regina quickly shoved her phone into her skirt pocket.

"Mary Margaret!" She tries to match her friend's tone, making Mal, who's trailing behind Mary Margaret laugh.

"I've got a date tonight."

Regina cocks an eyebrow. "Off the app?"

"Yup. He's not a serial killer or anything, he's a farmer."

If Mary Margaret would end up with anyone, Regina could see a farmer. She's petite, cute, with a big heart. She loves animals and would have a hundred if her landlord would let her in her tiny loft.

"His name is David Nolan," Mary Margaret continues. "And he's so cute!" She digs out her phone to reveal a photo of a guy with bright blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair and wearing flannel. He's brushing a sheep in his photo.

Regina regards the photo closer and then snaps her fingers. "He used to be the face of Nolan Dairy."

Mal grabs the phone and smiles. "He was. I think his family owns that big farm near the edge of town." She nods her head in approval. "They've probably got money, Mare."

Mary Margaret snatches her phone back. "I don't care about money, I'm a waitress for God's sakes." She frowns. "Oh no, what if he thinks I'm a gold digger or something? What if he finds out about my past?"

Regina flinches. She regrets mentioning that she recognized David.

Mary Margaret used to come from money. Her dad was a wealthy lawyer and they lived in one of the most prestigious estates. Then, like Regina and her father, Mary Margaret lost her mother young. Leopold Blanchard had remarried a beautiful, much younger woman who was around Mary Margaret's age. After his untimely death not long after, it was revealed that he left everything to his second wife. Mary Margaret was penniless and on the streets, forced to leave Columbia University before she could finish her teaching degree. She returned to Storybrooke and her former high school friend, Ruby, got her the job at Granny's. Mary Margaret has to learn a lot, going from a spoiled princess to wiping syrup off tables. But she had done it all in stride.

Now she looks on the verge of another breakdown.

"Mare," Regina puts a hand on her shoulder. "That's not going to happen. You didn't know who he was when you swiped right, right?"

Mary Margaret frowns. "Of course I didn't."

"Then he'll be able to see that too," she gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't talk yourself out of this, you deserve to be happy."

"What if we meet and I like him and he just…doesn't like me?"

"Then he doesn't like you and you start again. But at least you'll know from the start."

Mary Margaret fiddles with the pink case around her phone. "I'm scared Regina."

"Falling in love is scary. You never know when it's going to happen, so you just have to put yourself out there."

Mary Margaret lets out a deep breath and nods. She heads back out into the diner, her thick shoes clicking all the way. Mal leans against the pie making station and pops a blueberry in her mouth.

"You're good with her," she says.

Regina shrugs. "She's sweet."

"More patience than me, sometimes I wanna scream 'life is too short!'"

She rolls her eyes and bats Mal's hand away before she can grab another blueberry. "I'd rather help her now than have her end up like you and me."

"That's true." Mal rubs her palms on her skirt. "Do you ever wonder how we let our lives get like this?"

The chicken shaped timer above the oven dings.

"Only every day," Regina says, pulling out a pie.

"There just has to be more to it than this."

Mal looks out at the diner and Regina tries to follow her friend's glance. All she can see are a few stray customers, Mary Margaret slyly texting and Killian. Yet Mal is longingly looking at something or someone.

"Mal?"

Mal snaps her head up. "I better head out there. I see people in my section."

* * *

It's Tuesday again, which means Regina will have the house to herself again. She brings a blueberry bacon pie home and texts Robin to ask how his day was. He doesn't respond and she tries not to take it personally. They're just friends. He owes her nothing. If Mal or Mary Margaret didn't respond, she'd be okay with it. It shouldn't be any different with Robin.

So, why is it?

Regina settles onto the lumpy gray couch with a slice of pie and the baby book that her friends gave her. She flips through the first few pages, seeing pictures of happy pregnant woman go through the early stages of pregnancy. She flips towards the back and starts reading about labor. That's enough to nearly make the bacon come up.

Her bitten down nails go to the last section of the book, titled Dear Baby. She sighs, wondering what she could possibly write that her future baby wouldn't hate her for.

_Dear Baby,_

_Your father sucks. I suck. We all suck._

_Dear Baby,_

_You're the product of red wine._

_Dear Baby,_

_I think I have a crush on the town's new doctor._

She can't even admit that last one out loud.

She decides the baby doesn't have to read it, ever. Instead, it can be catharsis. What she can't say to anyone, not the baby, her friends nor Jefferson. Not even her new friend Robin.

_Dear Baby,_

_I know you should have a mom excited for you. One that can't wait to decorate the nursery and buy baby clothes. One that's in love with your father and knows he'll be good to you. I can't say I can give you any of that. I need to admit I didn't see you coming, baby. I didn't see any of this coming. My life shouldn't have turned out this way, but I want to do right by you. I want to do better than Cora did with me. I hope I can be the type of parent that my dad was with me._

She doesn't sign the letter. Mommy or Mama feels too cheesy, even if it was what she was now.

_SLAM!_

The ripped screen door collides with the front, causing Regina to flinch. She quickly shoves the book under the couch cushion and leans against it. Jefferson stumbles in, the stench of beer radiating off his denim work shirt. He throws his jean jacket to the ground, missing the coat rack Regina meticulously picked out from Good Will.

"Jeff," she smooths down her skirt. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"It's my house, I pay the rent, can't I come home?"

Regina frowns. "Of course you can. I just thought you'd be out with Victor and the guys." She checks the clock. It's only 6. He shouldn't be drunk yet.

"Victor can handle one Tuesday without me. What's for dinner?"

"Well…I…"

"You don't have dinner waiting?"

"I thought you'd be at work, so I just brought pie home for myself."

Jefferson scoffs. "So fucking considerate. Guess I'll starve."

"Jeff, you can make your own sandwich."

"That's not the point, Regina!" He shoves a finger in her face and she crosses her legs, her stomach trembling. "The point is, I'd like a supportive wife for once!"

"I didn't know you'd be coming home early!"

"Well I'm here now!"

Regina pushes herself up and walks into the kitchen that's adjoined to the living room, shaking her head. She pulls out the cold cuts and bread, just wanting the argument to end. In the background, her purse jingles and she thanks the lord she already hid her half of the tips under the loose floorboards.

"Good haul," he says. "We're gonna need it too. I quit my job today."

Regina freezes, mustard bottle in hand. "You what?"

"Moe French is an asshole and he wouldn't get off my ass."

Moe French is an asshole. Regina knows this. The whole town knows this. He didn't visit his daughter when she was in a coma and would've taken her off life support had her boyfriend not stepped in. But he pays Jefferson above his pay grade and it helps keep the lights on.

"Jefferson," Regina slowly turns around, dropping the condiments. "We needed that job."

"I'll find another one."

"Where?" They're both high school graduates, no college. Regina wanted to go but Cora took her fund away when she married Jefferson and he always told her it was a waste of money. "It's not like job opportunities are plentiful around here!"

Her voice is raising and the tears are filling her eyes. The only reason she can split her tips and save to leave him is this job. It's the only good thing about Jefferson these days. And he up and quit it!

"God, for once can I get some support around here!" Jefferson yells, storming closer to her. She inches her way back into the sink and watches as his eyes go wild. "Can't you just say, okay honey, it'll be okay?!"

"Jefferson…"

"But no, Jefferson is the idiot. Jefferson doesn't know anything!" He grabs hold of her upper arm, jolting her closer to him.

Regina's heart rate increases. "Jeff, please," she whispers.

"I let you bake your stupid pies and for once, you can't let me follow my dream."

His grip on her arm tightens and she whimpers. "Jefferson, you're hurting me."

"Shut up! I can't even think!"

His hand goes in the air and Regina places her free hand on her stomach.

"Jeff, I'm pregnant!"

His hand falls and he loosens the grip on her arm. His eyes are still crazy, but she suddenly feels safer.

"I was waiting until I was 12 weeks to tell you," she lies. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Jefferson's eyes steady and they're back to his normal blue. "Pregnant," he breathes. "Oh shit, Gina."

She cringes at the nickname she hates and only he uses on her. But he's calm now and it's all she can ask for. She's safe. The baby is safe. Her arm hurts and she can feel a bruise forming, the only signs of this fight.

"A baby," he continues in awe. "Little Jefferson Jr."

She just nods, wanting to appease him for the time being. He forces a kiss to her lips and she reluctantly returns it. It's scary how quickly he can switch. She used to suggest he go to therapy for it, but after losing her favorite vase that her father left, she gave up that battle. When she was younger, she used to blame herself for his mood swings, now she knows better. He's in control. He's sick. But if he won't get treated…it's not fair to her.

"Everything will be okay, Gina," he says. "I promise. I'll get a new job, I'll take care of you and this baby. Everything will be better. You believe me don't you?"

It's a promise she's heard before, just without the baby. And she's not stupid enough to believe a baby will fix things.

But she doesn't want to see him that way again, so she forces her lips to turn upwards and nods.

"Yeah," she says. "Of course I do."

"Great." He backs away from her and suddenly, Regina can breathe again. "Come on, finish that sandwich and we'll watch some TV."

Jefferson flops down on their couch and Regina turns back to the sandwich, letting the tears fall down her face. If she can play her cards right, he'll never meet this baby. She just needs to hold out 6 months.

6 months until the pie competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr: justanoutlawfic, and you can ask me questions on my CuriousCat which is also justanoutlawfic.


	4. Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hyperion Heights was in Seattle, but I’m using creative license to put it in Maine for this fic.

Regina's glad that at 12 weeks, her morning sickness has mostly subsided. It's made work a lot easier. She doesn't have to worry about a customer ordering something with extra onions or Remy making his special chicken with mayo. Her breasts are still swollen and she's got heartburn like never before, devouring TUMS like they're tic tacs.

More of the town is discovering her pregnancy now that Jefferson knows. They look her up and down, make comments about how she's "glowing". Astrid Dreamer and Patinka Green heavily debated the sex of her baby over their lunch the other day. Regina just forces a smile, listening to all of it. She doesn't say that she doesn't want a baby. That she hates her life. That she plans on escaping town in five months. No, she just plasters on that fake smile and goes on about her day, accepting the extra pity tips. She's gonna need them.

Jefferson is still out of work, but claims he's looking. Given the Jack Daniels on his breath every afternoon at pickup, Regina isn't sure how much she believes that. She can save even less for the pie completion these days and feels like he's watching her more.

It's been a month and no word from Robin. She hates herself for checking her phone every day and feeling disappointed when nothing appears. They were barely friends, he owes her nothing. Still, he was the one bright spot in all of it. She looked forward to those messages and now they're gone.

Heartbreak Storybrooke Pie. Crushed cherries, extra sugar, some lemon zest for flavor.

It gets her glances from Mary Margaret and Mal, but she ignores it and changes the subject to Mary Margaret's new boyfriend. Things went quite well with her and David's first date. Their relationship has been expedited, she's already met his parents and they go out as often as possible. David picks Mary Margaret up from the diner at least three times a week. He's a charming man, goofy smile, lame jokes. Definitely Mary Margaret's type. It's good to see her so happy.

Mal's got a bit of pep in her step as well. She practically floats around the diner these days, humming, giving extra crayons to the kids. She wears lip gloss to work and straightens her hair, popping open the first few buttons on her uniform. When Regina asks, she just laughs and shakes her off. Mal doesn't keep secrets, not from her best friend. Regina doesn't like it, but doesn't know how to crack it out of her.

Tuesday night falls once again. Instead of heading right for the bus stop, Regina goes the market. They're running low on essentials and while Jefferson will theoretically go shopping with her, Regina prefers to go alone. He rushes her down the aisles and would spend their entire budget on beer and jerky if she let him.

Regina pushes a rickety cart down the aisle, ignoring the squeaky wheel. Throwing in boxes of pasta, things to make pies and enchiladas, she spots the chocolate aisle. Her stomach twitches and she gets a craving. Regina is normally a dark chocolate and red wine kind of a girl, exclusively. Growing up, Daddy would split his good Spanish chocolate down the middle so they could both savor the treat.

Right now, however, all she can think about are those crappy Apollo bars. The ones she typically turns her nose up at. Kids eat Apollo bars. Adults with no taste devour them.

Right now, Regina wants an Apollo bar.

She quickly pushes her cart down to the confectionary aisle and scans the rows, looking past the Junior Mints and Hershey Bars. Finally, her eyes land on it. The bright blue wrapper, with bold lettering. She reaches out and grabs three in quick succession.

"Wow, you really like candy," a little voice says.

Regina looks down in time to see a little boy with curly brown hair, matching eyes and dimples imprinted in either cheek. He's wearing a flannel shirt and Spiderman sneakers, smiling at her like they're old friends.

"I do," Regina says, feeling like she's been busted.

 _He's not Cora_ , she has to remind herself.

"I like Apollo bars too," he holds one up. "But my daddy doesn't let me get _three_."

Regina chuckles nervously. "Well, I'm an adult. We have different rules."

"Roland!" A familiar voice calls out. "Did you pick out your candy?"

"I did, Daddy. Can I get three like her?"

"What? No, you don't need three…"

The voice trails off and Regina looks up, her eyes connecting with a pair of blue ones.

"Regina," Robin says.

Regina bites her lip. "This is your son." Suddenly the picture he showed her seems familiar.

"Um, yes."

"He's cute."

"I'm 5," Roland points out.

Regina smiles lightly. "Wow, you're so old."

"You know my daddy?"

Regina takes a great interest in the blue and white checkered flooring. Her heartbeat quickens and she's unsure why. She's done nothing wrong.

Coveting is a sin, isn't it? She hasn't been to church in so long, but she thinks she can remember that. Oh god, that only makes her stomach turn. She's going to be sick again.

"Regina was a patient of mine," Robin explains, quickly.

"Oh, are you having a baby?" Roland asks.

Regina nods. "I am."

"That's awesome! I want a baby brother or sister but Mommy and Daddy say that's not going to happen."

"Roland," Robin puts a hand on his shoulder. "I think we should let Regina finish her shopping."

"Oh. Okay."

Roland turns to walk back down the aisle to the cart at the end. Regina and Robin stand there for a moment, a wave of awkwardness in between them. The sweat in Regina's palms are slowly melting her Apollo bars.

"I have to go checkout," she mumbles. "The bus…"

She turns to leave and his fingers grasp her arm. She pauses in place, her hands lingering over her cart.

"I need to see you," he whispers.

"Robin."

"Please."

She swallows. This is such a bad idea. If Jefferson found out, he'd kill her. He'd hurt the baby. He'd try to hurt Robin, though she knows that Robin can hold his own. Regina also knows there's that little boy at the end of the aisle. He has a mother. For them, she needs to tell him no.

And yet, her lips form an "Okay."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Where?"

"There's this food truck round up in Hyperion. I can get Mal to drop me off tomorrow after work."

"I could pick you up."

"No, it's too dangerous. Just meet me there."

"Okay."

* * *

Mal doesn't ask questions when Regina asks her to drop her off in Hyperion Heights. The suburb of Portland is a 15 minute drive without traffic. It's like a whole different world than Storybrooke, some compare it to New York, with the towering apartments and bustling streets. Regina used to go with her parents when she was younger, to the Chinese restaurant for their birthdays. Storybrooke doesn't have exactly a lot of options outside Granny's, an Italian place and a seafood takeout joint by the beach. Hyperion Heights is sprawling with different cuisines from Spanish to Asian to French.

Regina isn't sure if she should be grateful that Mal is willing to do this for her or worried. Mal is an accomplice and if Jefferson finds out she drove her here, she could be in danger. Even so, Mal doesn't seem to care about the risk. She only talks about work and plans for the rest of the week.

"Are you gonna need a ride back?" is the only question Mal asks when they pull up to the food truck circle.

Regina hesitates. She's not sure if she wants to be in a car alone with Robin, but she also isn't sure if she wants Mal to see them together. "I'll let you know?" she offers instead.

Mal nods. "I'm just sitting at home with Hades tonight, so I'm free."

"And if Jefferson calls…"

"You're with me. We're drinking tea and watching movies."

"Thanks, Mal." She kisses her best friend's cheek.

"Anytime."

Regina texted Jefferson earlier in the day about her plans and he had "approved", not that she had asked. She just knew her husband might get drunk and lonely with Victor working the night ER shift and go looking for her. Luckily, Mal and Hades wouldn't let him in the house.

She exits the beat up car and walks towards the picnic tables. Once Mal zooms off, she allows herself to search for Robin. After a bit, she spots him in the crowd. He's in a black winter jacket and jeans, hair mussed. Regina smoothes down the black skirt she changed into after work, adjusting her purple pea coat from Good Will before making her way over.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi." He takes her in. "You look beautiful."

Blush creeps up on her face. "You clean up nice too."

He scratches the back of his neck. "I've never been here," he says. "I had to Google it after you said Hyperion."

Regina grins at the way his accent pronounces "Google" and "Hyperion". "It's just a nice break from the usual Storybrooke cuisine."

"We had food trucks in New York, but none of these. Do you have a favorite?"

Regina nods. "Let me introduce you to the Rolling Bayou."

15 minutes later, Robin is loaded up with a shrimp po' boy and Regina's selected her go to fried green tomatoes. Both have a large frozen lemonade, with a shared basket of beignets between them.

They settle at a pink painted picnic table, across from one another. Robin takes a big bite of his po' boy, the remolaude sauce dripping down his face.

"Okay, that's good," he mumbles.

Regina laughs, passing him some napkins. "You can't go wrong with Sabine."

"How long have you been going to her?"

"A few years now. Mary Margaret, Mal and I come to the food trucks as often as possible. She's the best one. Sometimes I bring her a pie and in exchange, she gives me a free basket of beignets."

"Now that seems like a good trade. Maybe I should give up medicine and trade culinary arts."

Regina shakes her head, taking a sip of her extra sweet beverage. For a minute, it's like the beginning, when they met. It's easy to talk to him. To forget that he ignored her for a month. To forget that it hurt her, even though he owed her nothing.

Yet, she's got her phone in her purse as a reminder.

"Why are we here, Robin?" she whispers.

Robin sighs. "Regina."

"We haven't talked in over a month. Which I mean, is fair. We're just friends. But even with my friends, I don't just ghost them. I don't hurt people I care about."

She hates being this vulnerable. She hates that he makes her feel this way. Maybe he doesn't care. Maybe she imagined it all. Maybe it was just one sided, hormones from an unhappy life, forcing her to create a better reality.

Robin's hand covers her and she drops the half eaten tomato into the paper boat. "I'm sorry," he says.

Regina's heard many apologies in her life. Her father's when her mother screamed at them for something minuscule. Jefferson after he belittled her or his fist collided with her face. The doctor when her father's body gave up its long fight with cancer.

This is one of the first genuine apologies she's heard.

"Regina, I do care about you," he says. "And that scares me."

"It scares me too."

"I'm sure it does," he sighs, shaking his head. "I didn't want to move to Maine. I did it because it was for Marian's job and her career is important. But I hated it. I hated leaving my friends, my old life. And even more…I hate that I resented her for it."

"It's not her fault," Regina points out.

"I know," Robin says. "But I was so upset and bitter, I couldn't see that. At first, I was so mad, I wondered if that was why I felt connected to you. Because I was doing it out of spite. To hurt her back."

Regina frowns. She feels an uncomfortable pit at the bottom of her stomach.

"So, I stepped away. I tried to make my marriage work. I realized that yes, I love Marian. I will always love her. But…I'm not in love with her and that's not because she made us move. That started a long time ago and that's not her fault. It's not anyone's."

Regina's brows furrowed. "I don't…"

"Marian and I met during the first year of our residencies. We had a connection and everything was great. We liked each other a lot. And then she got pregnant a little before our first anniversary."

Realization settles over Regina. "Oh."

"Yeah. Marian grew up in a split home. I knew how hard that was for her. So, I proposed. We married 3 months before Roland was born."

Regina nods. "Do you think…I mean…"

"Would I have married her otherwise? I don't know. Marian and I have always been a team. We've always had that connection, but romantically? I feel like we did have to rush it. I mean, no one told us to, I just thought…"

"I get it," Regina interrupts. "You want to do right by your baby."

More than anything Regina gets that. Robin married his girlfriend to make life easier for his son. Regina is doing everything she can to escape her husband to help her baby.

"I don't love my husband," she admits out loud for the first time.

Robin raises an eyebrow. "And you're with him…because of the baby?"

Regina shakes her head. "We've been married 10 years. Together since high school. But we rarely have sex anymore. I hate him," anger seethes from her voice. "I wish I could run and never look back."

"Then do it."

Regina lets out a bitter laugh. "Not all of us are doctors. He lost his job, I make our only income and he still takes half of it."

"What do you mean he takes it?"

Regina doesn't elaborate, she just stares at her drink. The lemonade is melting in the cup, despite the cool February air. She watches the condensation move down the plastic, trying to escape its prison.

"So, neither of us can just leave," she mumbles.

"I guess not."

"And yet I know I've been miserable this past month without you."

The revelation slips out easy and causes a smile to tug across Robin's lips, as well one on her own.

"We can't have much time together," he says. "We both work, have families…"

"We can try."

Their eyes meet again, fingers locking. Regina leans forward, her eyes closing, unable to face rejection once more. Soon, she feels Robin's lips on her own. Her stomach warms and she grips his jacket, pulling him closer, biting down on his lower lip. She can taste the po' boy on his breath, reminding herself to pick a better tasting kissing food for next time.

There's going to be a next time.

This is a bad idea, but it's the best bad idea she's had in a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr: justanoutlawfic, and you can ask me questions on my CuriousCat which is also justanoutlawfic.


	5. I Didn’t Plan It

Regina has a smile on her face now. She keeps it while she serves Granny her high cholesterol meal. It's on there while David sits at the counter and Mary Margaret giggles like a school girl, ignoring her section so the others have to take up the slack. She even keeps it when Mal won't tell her, her secret and Jefferson wraps an arm around her when they watch junk TV at night.

She has a reason to smile every day now. Robin Locksley.

They see each other as often as they can, mostly Tuesday nights. Those are her favorites. Regina has come to love them so much that she's developed a pie after it.

Tuesday's Desires Pie. Chocolate and mashed cherries are all it requires. She breaks out her heart shaped cookie cutters for the dough, pushing hard as she makes the shapes in it.

_It happened shortly after their first kiss, which hadn't wanted to end. Robin's tongue slid practically down her throat and she pulled him closer to her. The cold February air evaporated and Regina felt like she was on a summer island._

" _Where," she mumbled._

" _My car."_

_She hadn't argued. They tossed the remains of their food and headed over to his black convertible. They resumed kissing in the backseat his lips hitting her neck, only to have her pull away._

" _My husband…"_

" _Right…"_

_His eyes brightened and he moved to her skirt. Cramped on the floor, he sucked on her soft thighs, something she had never had done to her before. Jefferson claimed her neck often, he never got this creative. Regina bit her lip to suppress a grin._

" _Robin…"_

" _I've wanted to do this for awhile," he moaned in between sucks._

_And so she let him, leaning against the leather seats that cost more than anything she owned. He worked his way up her leg, leaving behind hidden love bites. A sign that he had been there. A secret for just the two of them._

_She was growing wet just at the thought._

_His fingers hooked the top of her underwear and slowly pulled them down. Regina leaned forward to help undress him when he pushed her back._

" _Nuh uh," he whispered. "You take care of so many people. Let me take care of you."_

_It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about until she watched him fold all but two of his fingers._

_Oh, she had never done this before._

_First he massaged the area, causing her to grow wetter. She wanted him inside of her, so badly. He knew how to tease. He massaged her clit, using one finger at a time, then one. He started to insert one finger in, then the other and she decided to voice a fear._

" _The baby…this won't…"_

_Robin shook his head. "I promise. But if you don't want me to…"_

" _No, no. I do."_

_He grinned and grazed her chin with a kiss. He inserted his fingers into her and she let out a scream. She gripped the armrests of the seat and the screams slowly melted to moans as she found relief in him doing this._

_He finger fucked her, softly then rough, finding a good balance between the two._

" _I don't want to waste this on a finger," she moaned._

" _Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, moving his finger, up then down. Regina bit he flip._

" _Take down those pants. Now."_

_Robin smiled. "As you wish."_

It had been awkward and fumbling, trying to not hurt one another in the back seat of the car. But they had managed to consummate their relationship that evening with the sounds of the New Orleans brass band playing in the background.

They try again the following week at a motel room he books. This time there's more room and she actually orgasms. Her first orgasm in 10 years, or at least her first that she doesn't have to fake to please someone. They spend the rest of the time laying in the mussed sheets and letting the Andy Griffith show be their background noise. He strokes her hair, presses tiny kisses to her forehead. Doesn't try to talk or do anything. It's paradise for Regina.

And she cannot stop smiling. Even when she realizes her baby bump the following week.

It's small. According to her book, the baby is a size of the lemon. She's got a lemon size baby bump. If only her uniform didn't look so tight. There's no hiding her pregnancy anymore.

"Maybe you'll get more tips this way," Jefferson says from bed.

He still hasn't gotten a job Regina's stopped asking if he's looking. She's been able to put away half of what she's normally used to since he quit his job and she worries about the pie competition which is sneaking up on her. Not only does she need the entry fee, but bus fair to Boston. She just has to pray it'll be enough. If anything, maybe she'll have to borrow from Mal if it gets to be that bad. She'd understand more than anything the drive to get out of this town.

"I'm going to work," Regina says, buttoning her cream sweater over her uniform. It just barely fits these days. "I'm assuming you can't drive me?"

"The bus works fine."

"Can't I take the truck?"

"I might have an interview later."

Regina knows that translates to, he might have a date with a few beers at the Rabbit Hole. She sighs and starts to head to the door.

"Hey," he calls out. "Where's my kiss?"

Regina purses her lips and turns around, walking back to the bed. She leans down, lightly pecking his lips. She's taken off guard when Jefferson grazes her bump.

"Can you make me a promise, Gina?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't go loving this baby more than me."

The words make Regina's skin crawl. She's still got weird vibes about this baby. She still isn't even sure she wants it. But love for it? Well, she knows for sure at least she has that. She's doing all she can to protect it from its father.

And she can't remember the last time she truly, actually loved Jefferson.

Jefferson is staring up at her. He's got that look about him. He's calm now, but he could easily snap in a second. She doesn't have the strength to deal with him. Not today.

"Of course I won't," she lies.

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say you won't love the baby more than me."

"Jefferson, I gotta go to work. The bus…"

"Regina, it's just a few words. I know women who have babies and they put them before their husbands. I don't want that happening to us. So please, just tell me."

Regina takes in a deep breath. "Jefferson, I couldn't love anyone more than I love you."

_Mostly because I don't love you at all._

He smiles and nods. "That's all I need to hear."

Jefferson smacks her on the behind and Regina flinches, before walking out the door.

* * *

Regina doesn't know if it's slow day at the diner or what, but she's had about enough of it.

Three waitresses called out sick, meaning Mary Margaret, Mal and Regina have to cover their sections. Or they would, if Mary Margaret and Mal were helping. Mal's disappeared and is nowhere to be found. She came in, but disappeared around lunch. Regina is covering her section before Fiona Black has a conniption.

Mary Margaret is in her section by the front….flirting with David. He's already gotten his food and doesn't need their attention. Regina finds herself hopping between their customers, trying to keep them happy.

Remy has also joined the slow food movement, taking three days it seems to make a PB&J.

Regina is going to lose her mind.

"Excuse me," Regina says, pushing by Mary Margaret. "Don't mean to interrupt your flirting with work."

"Sorry," David chuckles. "I'm distracting her."

"You are."

"Regina," Mary Margaret whines.

"Today is not the day for this, Mary Margaret," Regina says, probably a bit too harshly. "Remy is being slow in the kitchen. Mal is MIA."

The bell above the door jingles. Granny walks in, shaking off her umbrella. It's been raining all morning.

"Now the boss is here. Please get your act together."

Mary Margaret nods and stands up straight, going over to a new table. Regina lets out a sigh of relief. Mary Margaret can get distracted, but when it comes down to it, she gets shit done.

Regina walks over to Granny's usual table. "Hey Granny."

"Busy morning?"

Regina sighs. "You don't know the half of it."

"I see why my granddaughter had me retire."

"Where were you this morning?"

"Doctor's appointment."

"Everything okay?"

Granny waves her off. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Granny…"

"How's the husband?"

Regina sighs. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Exactly. Now for lunch I want a BLT, curly fries, coffee first and then orange juice…"

"With your meal," Regina finishes. "Pie?"

"What's the special?"

"Raspberry lemon."

"I'll take a slice for dessert."

Regina nods and heads for the kitchen, placing the ticket on the line. She's pouring out Granny's coffee when she hears the bell above the door ding again.

"You can seat yourself!" she calls out. Normally they seat the guests but today they're too busy. "We'll be right with you."

"Oh, can I now?"

Regina freezes, coffee pot in hand. She knows that voice, it's ingrained in her memory.

"Mother," she whispers, her back still to her. Maybe if she doesn't face her, she'll go away.

Finally, she finds the strength and turns, the half full pot still in hand. Cora stands before her. She looks great as always, in a black suit. Her auburn hair curls at her chin. Any wrinkles are taken care of by Botox, no doubt paid by husband number two. She's not Cora Mills anymore, but Cora Mills-Gold.

Regina feels like she's going to be sick.

"Hello Regina," Cora says.

"Mother," Regina repeats.

Cora is not a diner person. She's barely a Storybrooke person. Her parents were farmers and she married a well to do man, who loved his small town too much to ever leave. Last Regina heard, she had moved to Saco with Callum. It's a richer part of Maine, where she can show off her affluence.

"I was in town to have tea with some friends and they congratulated me on being a grandma," Cora's heels echo through the diner as she walks to the counter. "I just had to see if it was true." She looks Regina up and down, a smile tugging on her lips that doesn't quite reach the eyes. "I see it is."

Regina places a hand over her "lemon". She hasn't seen her mother in 5 years. Not since the "incident". Is she really going to humiliate her now?

"I knew this would happen," Cora lets out a bitter laugh. "I'm just surprised it took 10 years."

Regina opens her mouth, then closes it. Maybe none of it would've happened at all, had Cora helped her.

5 years in, Regina had been ready to leave Jefferson. She packed her bags and borrowed some bus fare from Granny. She went all the way up to Saco. Cora turned her away, telling her that she had made her bed. If she wanted out of her marriage, it was her job to figure it out.

It had been humiliating enough to go to her mother. To swallow her pride and confront the woman that had belittled her, her entire life. The one who told her that her marriage was a mistake and that Jefferson was a loser. She had been right. And she had been thrilled that she has been right.

Now, she seems moreso.

"Cora," Granny takes hold of her cane and rose to her feet. "I think it's time you left."

Cora turns to her. "I'm just visiting my daughter, Georgia."

"You know exactly what you're doing." Granny fixes her with a look. "Now get out."

Cora looks between Regina and Granny, her lip forming a firm line. She doesn't move at first, until Mary Margaret starts to walk closer to her. That's when she lets out a laugh.

"You think you're tough, don't you?"

Cora walks back out into the rain, leaving all eyes on Regina. She grips onto the counter, her heart racing. Mary Margaret's hand slide over her own and Regina accepts it, squeezing it tightly.

"I need a break," she whispers.

"I got this," Mary Margaret says.

"But Mal…"

"Don't worry about it, go."

Regina nods and kisses her cheek before walking towards the break room. As soon as she opens the door, the first thing she sees is a black lace thong. Followed after it is a pair of male boxers. Regina's nose turns up and she can feel that sickness coming back.

She's about to turn to leave when she spots her manager's bare ass knelt on the floor, letting her know it has a spider tattoo. Her other best friend sits on the table, her work skirt hiked up as she's eaten out by said manager.

An involuntary gasp leaves Regina's lips. Mal looks up and Killian pulls away, revealing a beat red face. Regina fries to find the words, but she can't. Incoherent sounds escape her mouth that come out lamely.

She turns around and runs out the door, heading for the back of the diner that leads to the alley instead.

Cora. Coming to the diner. Humiliating her.

Killian's bare ass. Eating Mal out.

Which is worse?

"Regina!"

Regina can heat Mal scream as she slams the door to the alley shut behind her. God, she wishes she hadn't quit smoking after high school.

Oh wait, she can't smoke, the baby.

Fuck.

Garbage wafers into her nostrils but she ignores it as she leans against the brick wall. The door opens again and Mal comes out, scoffing at the scent.

"Please, it's not what it looks like," she says, her tone instantly changing when she addresses her friend.

"You're married!" Regina admonishes.

"Yeah, To Hades. You know the last time Ed and I had sex?"

"So leave him."

"I can't do that, Regina and you know that. He's…Ed."

"He's a loser. And besides, even if I ignore that, Killian is married too!"

Milah and Killian have been married since before Regina even started working for the diner. She stops by sometimes. Through the marriage, Killian gained a step-son, Bailey or Bae as he prefers to be called,

"Yeah and Milah hates him. She's always off traveling to God knows where with her friends, probably cheating on him too."

"So why doesn't he leave her?"

"Bae," Mal says, her voice growing softer. "Killian loves him. But if he leaves Milah, he'll never see him again."

"I'm sure there's a way…"

"There's not. He's all Bae knows. I mean the kid sees his dad on the weekends but Killian practically raises him since Milah is always gone. And he loves him. He also used to love Milah. He gets me. He gets that I used to love Hades and it's not just easy to get up and leave."

"It's still wrong."

Mal lets out a bitter laugh. "Go ahead and throw rocks."

"Excuse me?"

"You had me drop you off in Hyperion Heights the other night. We all know why."

"That's…" Regina trails off. "That's different!"

"Why?" Mal challenges. "Because Killian and I aren't in abusive relationships?"

Regina shakes her head. "Screw you, Mal."

"Is your guy? Because he has a wife that exists."

Regina folds her arms over her chest and turns away from her friend.

"I didn't plan this," Mal says. "But I love it. It's the biggest thrill I've had in a long time. And I'm sure that's what yours is for you. You and me, we're not different. The sooner you see it, the better."

The door opens and shuts again. When Regina turns around, Mal is gone. She sighs, shutting her eyes and leaning against the wall. Mal's words rush over her like a rude wake up call.

_He has a wife that exists._

She's known that. Just like Mal knows that Milah exists, Regina knows about Marian. She can pretend all she wants, but there's not just two of them here. There's Marian, Jefferson, Roland, her baby.

Regina is better than this. She doesn't go after married men. She doesn't sleep with them, especially not pregnant with someone else's baby. She needs to figure out her own life first. Then they can come back together, once they sort everything else out.

Her phone buzzes and she fumbles it out of her pocket.

_Will you have dinner with me in the Heights this week?_

The answer should be no. She shouldn't be a hypocrite. She wants to tell herself it's early. That she's not attached. She can walk away.

So, she goes back to work. She serves pie and avoids Mal, who equally avoids her back. Mary Margaret is oblivious to it all while Killian pretends like no one saw his bare butt who shouldn't.

At the end of her shift, Regina sits in an empty booth, splitting her tips. She watches as the pile she needs for bills and necessities grows larger while her pie contest fund decreases, she wonders if she's ever going to be free.

Letting out a sigh, she pulls out her phone and stares at her contact picture of Robin. Bright blue eyes, sandy blonde hair. Handsome, sexy, he's impossible to forget. She needs to let him go, it's the right thing to do.

But she doesn't want to let him go.

 _I'd love to have dinner with you this week_ , she texts him back. _You can pick the restaurant this time._

Regina looks up in time to see Mal head out to her car. Some Tuesdays when Hades doesn't have to work, she offers her a ride home. She can't blame her for not offering today. She just has to hope they can move past this at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr: justanoutlawfic, and you can ask me questions on my CuriousCat which is also justanoutlawfic.


End file.
